


99 Problems of Bokuto Koutarou

by awkwardedgeworth



Series: gravity holds us down [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata Shouyou had tipped Bokuto off saying that Akaashi had mumbled to Kageyama who spilled the beans to him that Fukurodani's setter has romantic interest and would like to date him, he had ruffled the short boy's hair with a smile and brushed it off.</p><p>"I think Kageyama heard wrong." He had spontaneously grinned. "He wouldn't like me, chibi. I'm too much trouble for him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or in which Bokuto suddenly got 99 Problems and they're all Akaashi Keiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Problems of Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> man i've been wanting to write this pair for so long but it never seemed like i could write bokuto or akaashi well, you get me? anyways, please enjoy!
> 
> i've been sucked into the BokuAka ship and i will go down with it

 

 

When Hinata Shouyou had tipped Bokuto off saying that Akaashi had mumbled to Kageyama who spilled the beans to him that Fukurodani's setter has romantic interest and would like to date him, he had ruffled the short boy's hair with a smile and brushed it off.  
  
"I think Kageyama heard wrong." He had spontaneously grinned. "He wouldn't like me, chibi. I'm too much trouble for him."  
  
Or so he said.

 

  
  
  
Kageyama must have heard wrong, because Akaashi didn't give any telltale signs that he was even remotely interested in Bokuto. Practice went usual as always, with Bokuto going into his dejected moods every now and then and the team rolling their eyes in harmony at his antics. Akaashi coolly kept their ace in check and went around the team with a grace Bokuto could never master.  
  
And that's when Bokuto noticed.  
  
Bokuto may not look like he pays any attention to subjects other than volleyball and cute animals, due to his boisterous personality and high energy, but he _does_ notice things. And the first thing he notices about Akaashi is that the setter's dark eyes are flickering to him more often than the others.  
  
Which could mean several things. Either Akaashi thinks Bokuto is too twitchy and restless to properly spike or that Kageyama was right.  
  
"HEYYY AKAASHI! TO ME! TO ME!"  
  
The eyes flicker to him again, and Bokuto springs like he's one of those jack rabbits he saw last week on the documentary and swings his shoulders outwards for a cross spike.  
  
He lands sturdily on the floor and throws his arms up as the gymnasium cheers. Perking up when the team cluster around him for a round of high fives and claps on the back, Bokuto shoots Akaashi a blinding grin and has the breath knocked out of him when the setter has a small smile on his face.  
  
Oh no.

 

  
  
  
  
He ignores the fluttery little feeling he got during the game and is the first person to sprint to the locker room when the game ends, Fukurodani winning against Shinzen. Akaashi opens his mouth and Bokuto splutters something about going home to catch Shark Week before high tailing it.  
  
He doesn't miss the furrow of Akaashi's eyebrows.

 

 

  
  
  
  
In times like this he calls on Kuroo for advice, fully knowing the sly middle blocker will only laugh at his confusion for fifteen minutes straight. Bokuto doesn't even bother greeting him with their usual ritual of ohohos before depressingly mumbling into his cellphone.  
  
"...OHOHO _damn_ , you got it bad! And to think all the setters are the ones getting the most action." Kuroo cackles.  
  
"Wait what."  
  
"Mr. Refreshing and Sawamura. Oikawa and Iwaizumi. You and Akaashi. Kageyama and shortie."  
  
"You and Kenma."  
  
"Shut up. So, what are you gonna do about it? He's in charge of keeping you on track, it ain't like you can avoid him forever."  
  
Bokuto answers this by rolling around his living room floor, flailing. "I don't know, man! That's why I called you! I can't concentrate at practice tomorrow if this continues! My. Spikes. Will. Fail."  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing for us."  
  
"KUROO!"  
  
"Jokes. Jokes. Do you feel anything for him?"  
  
Bokuto stops rolling around and sits up. "...I like him but only as a friend?" If he were to compare Akaashi, he would be a flag blowing in the wind and Akaashi would be the flag pole grounding him. "He's always there for me. He's reliable." Bokuto suddenly feels a swell of emotions stirring in him and he's so ever thankful for Akaashi to show up at Fukurodani.  
  
"...I say go with the flow. Go with what your heart wants. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Don't force yourself on acting if he doesn't make a move. You'll ruin the team balance."  
  
"...sometimes you give out the deepest advice. I'm surprised your brain can function with the way your hair is."  
  
"I hope Karma bites you in the ass."

 

  
  
  
  
"Bokuto-san are you feeling better?"  
  
Bokuto drops the ball and hurriedly bends to pick it up, before seeing Akaashi's face too alarming close when he stands up and stepping back. "Yeah- yeah! Why you ask, Akaashi?"  
  
"Shark week starts in six days."  
  
Damn. Of course he would know that. "You know, Bokuto-san, you should focus during practice, you're showing a bad example to the first year. They look up to you. We have a home practice match soon. Do you want to look bad in front of them?"  
  
"Yeah..." He mumbles, before realizing how much he was making a big deal out of this. What matters the most now is the team- and their practice match against Aoba Johsai. He springs upwards and passes the ball to the second year. "Yeah you're right! Alright Akaashi! Toss to me!"  
  
Kuroo said to go with the flow after all.  


 

  
  
  
  
They're in the middle of a practice match when Bokuto feels like he can handle this situation. It would do no good to think about things like this right now, but he should stop worrying about Akaashi and start being a leader to the younger ones. Besides, if Akaashi doesn't make a move, he shouldn't be agonizing over it. Hinata might have been wrong after all. Sawamura had told him that they both had to take supplementary classes during training camp.  
  
"AKAASHI! TO ME!" He yells, racing forward.  
  
Akaashi locks eyes with him, and Bokuto jumps up, stretching his arms back and watching his setter intensely when Akaashi performs a dump shot, left hand flicking and sending the orange ball onto the ground. His long fingers are still stretched out wards as the ball slowly falls, and Bokuto suddenly feels very warm in the face and stumbles back on the floor, ignoring Turnip Head's snicker.  
  
He looks beautiful.  
  
"...come on Bokuto-san, it's not the time to be sitting on floors." The ace looks stupidly at Akaashi's outstretched hand, over head lights glaring down on it like it's a holy beacon set to guide him to find eternal happiness. "....Bokuto-san?"  
  
"Oi Akaashi, did Bokuto trip?"  
  
"No. Bokuto-san, come on. Just take my hand. You're not injured right?"  
  
The fluttery feeling in his heart is back and Bokuto watches as Akaashi's normally calm face turns pale. "Did you hurt yourself? What is it?"  
  
"Ace! Are you okay?"  
  
He marvels at the sweat falling from Akaashi's dampened bangs, slowly trailing from his forehead down to his neck and under the jersey. He hears vaguely something from Oikawa saying his eyes looks unfocused, but it's just all Akaashi crouching in front of him with his dark eyebrows scrunched in and curly hair, and Akaashi extending his hand out, and Akaashi Akaashi Akaashi-  
  
"Keiji."  
  
Akaashi still looks alarmed, and Bokuto doesn't blame him. His heart is beating harder than ever and he's sure if Akaashi holds his hand the setter will comment about the amount of sweat on his palms.  
  
"Yes, Bokuto-san?"  
  
" _Ithinkilikeyou!_ "  
  
The gymnasium falls to a silence and he sees Akaashi's eyes widen, and Bokuto registers what he said, and then he's shouldering his way past the manager, shoving the gym doors open to let him out.

 

  
  
  
  
"Shit." Bokuto says like a mantra, groaning into his pillow. "Shit."

Kuroo's voice filters into his pillowed ears from the phone on his beside table. "Tough luck, bro."

 

"Shit."

"He hasn't called you?" The middle blocker sounds sympathetic, and Bokuto would like to run to Nekoma gym right now and bawl about his masculine woes and how his stupid mouth doesn't have a filter connecting to his brain's common sense department but he's afraid he would bump into one of this team mates on the train and who knows what will happen?

"No."

"Tough luck." Kuroo repeats.

"Shit."

 

 

 

 

 

He skips three days of school and attempts to drown his woes in instant noodles and re runs of owl documentaries, with some selection of _Harry Potter_ because why the hell not. Bokuto had done something stupid, and until he comes up with a good plan, he doesn't plan on leaving his house, nagging mother or not.

"Koutaro!"

"What, Mom?" He yells at the kitchen.

"The school just called! You have a practice match against Karasuno tomorrow! The manager said that you should at least come and watch if you can!"

Bokuto just bangs his head on the coffee table.

 

 

 

 

 

He knows hiding behind his teammates is futile, but he doesn't want to face Akaashi or the manager or the coach. The former because of obvious reasons, the middle because she probably knows he was faking his fever and the latter because he was there when Bokuto confessed and threw shit into the fan and ran away from a practice match.

He flinches when a voice behind him says his name.

"A-Akaashi! H-Hey Hey Heyyyyy!"

Akaashi doesn't look too impressed. But Bokuto is looking at his sneakers rather than his face, so he can't really tell. "Get your jersey on, Bokuto-san."

He prays to the gods above and beyond to the setter's indifference. Maybe he can tough it out for the practice match today. "Where's Karasuno?"

"I lied about that to your mom." At this, he looks up, and finds that the once rowdy gym has emptied. His palms starts to perspire. "You would avoid coming to school until you come up with a good plan to avoid me, wouldn't you?"

He nervously laughs, bracing himself for a rejection. "I know I shouldn't have taken what Hinata said to heart- can we just forget about all of this and-"

"Bokuto-san?"

"Y-yes?!"

Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani's setter and the boy possessing the most elegant pair of hands he has ever seen, pushes a volleyball into Bokuto's hands. "Let's watch Shark Week together."

And at that, Bokuto bounces upward and punches the sky, whooping.


End file.
